Heart s
by S.Amore Hearts
Summary: Sakura o simplemente la ladrona Dark Green, envuelta con un tormentoso pasado, decide reindicarse ayudando al consejo estudiantil de la escuela enemiga a encontrar los 12 corazones, para encontrar la llave hacia el único lugar donde todo es posible, el mundo de los sueños. ¿Podrá Sakura recordar quien fue antes de haber resusitado en esa época?
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los de Clamp.

Mi nombre es Amore Hearts y así se llamaba la historia original basada en los personajes de mi creación personal y he adaptado la historia a Card captor Sakura.

Espero que les guste

_**Prólogo**_

¿Quién soy? ¿A dónde voy?...no lo sé, estoy confundida, lo único que puedo recordar es que a los 5 años fui adoptada por una familia amorosa, todo fue una farsa, donde los protagonistas eran mis supuestos padres.

Reclutar a niños prodigio o con suficiente capacidad para aprender a ser armas o simplemente títeres, ¿Su deber?, adoptar era mejor que secuestrar niños, pero lo único que sé es que desde entonces viví en el mismísimo infierno, cada día que pasé en ese lugar sufrí... ¿Dónde? Nunca supe, me dejaron a mi suerte dentro de un bosque cuando apenas tenía 7.

-Sakura, es un entrenamiento, si no logras llegar a la salida, _**te mueres...-**_me había dicho mi madre falsa en ese entonces.

Aprendí a no llorar, a no reír, y aunque comencé a sentir odio...No puedo luchar contra esa organización yo sola...

Vi morir a muchas personas enfrente de mí.

Violaciones, lágrimas, sangre, dolor y odio era lo que en ese entonces rodeaba mi entorno.

¿Qué es aquello que me obliga a seguir?...debo proteger a la única persona que animó mi vida, mi hermana.

Para ello debo convertirme en la mejor...más rápida, más inteligente, más ágil para que no puedan pisotearme, debo der más fuerte para protegerla.

Debo convertirme en una ladrona, en una espía, en una _**asesina.**_

¿Podré proteger a mi hermana?

¿Podré ser una asesina? No quiero ser un monstruo como aquellos quienes me ordenan a robar.

Pero debo hacerlo.

¿Mi nombre real?, no tengo, solo tengo el nombre de Sakura que me dieron en el orfanato, y el nombre con el que me bauticé al convertirme en ladrona, _**DARK GRREN.**_

¿seré capaz de encontrar los 12 diamantes que me han obligado a encontrar?

Pero sobre todo ¿podré al fin saber quién soy realmente?

-Sakura sonrió mientras corría por los tejados con una bolsa llena de diamantes y dinero, mientras era perseguida por muchos policías.

_**¿podré encontrar lo que estoy buscando?**_

Es mi primera historia, si me quieren aconsejar, háganlo, toda sugerencia es bien recibida.

_**AMORE HEARTS**_


	2. Dark green

Los personajes son de CLAMP.

Espero que les guste éste capítulo.

Para agregar, Sakura ya no vive en Tomoeda, ya que fue adoptada.

Los "" son pensamientos.

_**Dark Green**_

La noche se cernía sobre la ciudad, dejando ver una hermosa luna a lo alto.

Las estrellas brillaban como joyas resplandecientes.

El cielo nocturno como paisaje de fondo, y una chica corriendo sobre los tejados con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Atrápenla! ¡Que no se escape!-gritaba el jefe de policías por el comunicador a sus camaradas, mientras conducía a alta velocidad en las calles de la ciudad de Tokio.

La chica corría a través de los techos de los edificios a una gran velocidad.

-"¿que aún no lo entienden?, nadie puede alcanzarme, porque yo… soy más rápida"-

Los policías intentaban seguirle el ritmo incluso con sus autos, pero no lograban alcanzar a una pequeña ladrona que corría a través de los edificios, cierto, era imposible.

-Green será mejor que te apures o te dejaré varada a mitad de la calle-se escuchaba la voz de un joven a través del comunicador que poseía Dark Green

-No importa después de todo puedo escaparme yo sola, no necesito tu ayuda.-Replicaba Green con una irada fría y sin emociones.

-No seas tan engreída SA-KU-RA, sabes perfectamente que por mí… te atravesaría con un cuchillo y te dejaría tirada en algún lugar para que los perros coman tus restos

-Shane… no importa tu existencia-Dijo Green saltando del último tejado con una bolsa llena de diamantes en la mano.

-si, como digas… hay que terminar con el trabajo para llevarle las joyas al jefe- dijo Shane con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro-

-Arranca-

La moto en conjunto con los dos pasajeros desaparecía en medio de la oscuridad de la noche dejando un leve aroma a cerezo.

Sakura… Al fin llegas, ¿Qué me has traído hoy?-mencionaba un hombre de ojos negros penetrantes y oscuros, quien sonreía con un deje diabólico en su rostro.

Sakura tomó la bolsa con joyas y se las entregó a quien solían llamar Ren, su jefe.

Ren había tomado la bolsa y al sacar los diamantes los observó durante un momento y luego sonrió.-Has fallado otra vez-

-Ren-sama, Sakura ha vuelto a fallar ¿no deberías castigarla? Aún no encuentra lo que le has pedido-mencionó Azuka, quien para ese momento era la favorita de Ren.

-te equivocas, no ha fallado del todo.-respondió a Azuka- Sakura, me has vuelto a traer Diamantes llenos de energía, pero éstos no son los que busco.-Ren Había pronunciado las últimas palabras llenas de rabia-pensándolo… tus habilidades son únicas y eres la mejor infiltradora que tengo ¿te gustaría cambiar de misión?.

-¿a qué se refiere?-el tono de Sakura era sereno y como era natural, su expresión inexpresiva.

-Quiero que te infiltres en un colegio-Ren había dicho lo último con una gran sonrisa-Verás, éste colegio es muy especial, aquí… no hay humanos, y comenzó a reírse con locura-Sakura ¿sabes porque eres la mejor para éste trabajo?.

-No-respondió Sakura.

-Tu misión desde que entraste aquí no era para robar diamantes, has perfeccionado tus movimientos y te has vuelto en tan solo 9 años un arma, tu misión… desde el principio fue otra, necesitaba perfeccionarte y convertirte en Mi arma más fuerte. Has alcanzado lo que muchos quieren, un nivel absoluto.

Sakura observaba el rostro de su jefe intentando descifrar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Sakura, quiero que mates a los del consejo estudiantil.

¿Quiénes pertenecen al consejo estudiantil? ¿Por qué debe matarlos?¿Sakura aceptará?

¿Por qué Sakura sonreía al robar?

Sakura cree que es divertido robar, es emocionante y por eso le gusta, ella ha tenido un pasado triste y lleno de sangre y sufrimiento, sumándole el hecho de que es huérfana y que su "familia adoptiva" trabajaba para esa organización donde le enseñaron que si no matas no sobrevives. ¿Qué más puede suceder en ésta historia?

Sakura es y será siempre Dark Green.


End file.
